Patch panels are used in communications networks as intermediate elements between horizontal cabling (to which endpoint devices such as computers and telephones are connected) and network switches. When physical connections between endpoint devices and network switches are moved, added, or changed, patch panels are the points at which technicians complete the required moves, additions, or changes of cabling within patch fields. It is important to keep track of changes that are made to patch cord connections within the patch field. Proper documentation of changes in the patch field assures that the routing of patch cords is always known and further assures that any future changes are completed correctly.
In interconnect network configurations, one patch panel is placed between the horizontal cabling and the network switch. In an interconnect configuration, the documentation of patch cord connections between the patch panel and the switch will provide the necessary documentation of connections between the switch and the horizontal cabling. In cross-connect network configurations, two patch panels are placed between the horizontal cabling and the network switch. In a cross-connect configuration, the documentation of patch cord connections between the two patch panels will provide the necessary documentation of connections between the switch and the horizontal cabling. It is desirable to have a patch cord management system that will support both interconnect and cross-connect configurations. It is also desirable for a patch cord management system to have a minimal impact on existing networks.